Partners in Crime For The Win!
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade? x Coletânea de casais espelhos do casal Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson para o Projeto For The Win! do fórum 6vparavoce x COMPLETA!
1. Draco x Astoria 1

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>1. DracoAstoria: Empty Bed**

Ela disse adeus. Simples assim, com um sorriso no rosto, ela disse adeus. Por um momento, Draco realmente achou que ela estava brincando – ela não podia lhe deixar assim, do nada – e quase lhe perguntou isso. Mas então ele veio e passou o braço pela cintura de _sua_ namorada (_ex-namorada, ex-namorada, ex-namorada_) e nem tentou sorrir.

Antes que notasse, os dois já haviam ido. Havia um lugar cheio de conquistas e alegria para o casal, enquanto a Draco só restou o desamor juvenil. Talvez, com o tempo, ela voltasse para ele. Afinal, era sua Pansy, não a Pansy-do-Blaise. Era sua desde o primeiro ano, desde a primeira conversa e do primeiro beijo, não era justo que ela encontrasse a felicidade com alguém que não fosse ele.

E no meio da amargura, ela veio. Loira como a irmã, destruída como ele. Com o tempo – o tempo que dera a Pansy para voltar –, Astoria preencheu sua cama e sua família sem requisitar amor. E mesmo que ela demandasse tal sentimento, não acharia nada em seu coração, porque estava na mesma situação. Até Blaise voltar para ela (_o Blaise de sorriso cálido, ela dizia, o Blaise de sua primeira vez e de seu último amor_), ela pertenceria a Draco e somente a Draco.

Destroçados eles eram, na cama ou nas festas, sorrindo mentiras e criando silêncios casuais. À espera de algo que nunca chegaria, entregando carinho ao corpo do outro, e filhos e lembranças. A massa de dor um dia dissiparia, era o que esperavam, mas, se não ocorresse, também não havia problema.

Draco perdeu Pansy e não encontrou ninguém depois. Mas tinha boa companhia, então não achou tão ruim. Nem mesmo ele, com sua independência, gostaria de esperar pelo amor sozinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Confesso que não gostei dessa drabble, mas a coletânea melhora com o passar do tempo. E, sei lá, fiquei orgulhosa por ter escrito as dez drabbles. Mostra que com paciência e desespero, tudo fica bem :3 Ou não!

Heverá atualização a cada três dias.

**Reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Theodore x Draco 1

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>2. TheodoreDraco: The Wedding  
><strong>

Ao final da festa, havia apenas duas pessoas no salão. Draco, ocupado em terminar uma garrafa de _firewhisky_, e Nott, jogado em uma parede qualquer com as mãos na cabeça, como se houvesse perdido uma guerra.

Uma grande guerra.

Era de se esperar que essa fosse sua reação, pois Blaise simplesmente o deixara por Pansy e ainda teve coragem de convidá-lo para o casamento.

(_porque eram amigos, e Theodore lhe disse sorrindo que estava bem, que tudo sempre estaria bem, e que o que houve entre os dois não passou de diversão. E o sorriso que Blaise lhe entregou depois dessa mentira deslavada rompeu as artérias de seu coração, e soube antes mesmo de começar a chorar que havia se afogado no próprio sangue_)

Algumas pessoas simplesmente eram boas demais. Foi o que Draco concluiu, bebendo mais um copo, apenas para perceber que não estava tão bem quanto gostaria de estar, também. Perder a primeira namorada – algo que era seu – para outra pessoa, doía.

Poderia até começar a sentir pena de Nott, se não estivesse tão bêbado.

**X**

Em algum momento da noite, Nott se levantou e foi até ele.

Em algum momento da noite, Draco colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem e que havia perdido Pansy para sempre, também.

Em algum momento da noite, percebeu que a amava mais do que gostaria e que era tarde demais.

Em algum momento da noite, começou a chorar por isso, e foi nesse momento da noite que Theodore lhe beijou.

**X**

Em algum momento da sua _vida_, Draco olhou para o lado e viu Theo, sorrindo. E a dor que sentiu por Pansy foi embora junto do amor, e há muito tempo.

Não lhe pareceu muito ruim.

Não, não era nem um pouco ruim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Demorou praticamente uma semana, mas estavam acontecendo umas coisas na minha vida e acabei esquecendo. Mas juro que posto o mais rápido possível o próximo capítulo! e qualquer forma, eu realmente gostei dessa fanfic, porque eu adoro DracoTheodore, mas nunca esperei que iria conseguir escrever. Mas o importante é que eu consegui e isso é tudo o que importa 8D

**Reviews?**


	3. Draco x Astoria 2

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>3. DracoAstoria: Drinking with Astoria  
><strong>

- Ele é um idiota! – Astoria bradou, alto demais para ser considerado algo educado, graças ao _firewhisky_.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto sorvia sua própria bebida.

- Quem é idiota?

- Blaise! – rosnou a menor, e continuou a falar, fazendo uma vozinha desagradável – Foi para Madrid com sua adorável _Pansy_!

- Pensei que não sentia mais nada por ele.

- Mulheres falam isso para não doer tanto. Não é igual aos homens?

- Hm... Acho que não. – e mesmo que fosse, não era como se Draco fosse admitir.

- Pois deveria ser! – e ela bateu a mão violentamente contra a mesa do bar – É injusto só as mulheres sentirem saudade, continuarem apaixonadas...! – uma expressão amarga tomou conta do rosto bonito e jovial de Astoria –... Engordarem porque eles não mandam mais corujas... Chorarem ouvindo qualquer tipo de música romântica, sabendo que o 'para sempre' com aquela pessoa nunca mais poderá ser alcançado...

Pôde jurar que viu uma lágrima aparecer nos olhos de Astoria, antes de ela voltar a beber. O silêncio que se seguiu foi melancólico demais para Draco, e por isso ele continuou a beber. Dentre os copos e garrafas que compartilhava com a menor – que bebia bem demais para alguém que mal havia saído da puberdade –, ficava pensando em como melhorar seu humor. No fim, foi ela quem recomeçou a falar.

- Você ainda é apaixonado pela Pansy, Draco?

Respondeu rápido demais, e com toda a sinceridade possível.

- Não. – e ia falar que achava que nunca fora apaixonado pela amiga, quando Astoria se virou para ele, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Você não quer continuar a ser apaixonado pela Pansy só por hoje? – e não pôde recusar aquelas pernas.

**X**

Draco continuou a ser apaixonado por Pansy pelo resto de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>


	4. Harry x Draco 1

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>3. HarryDraco: Love me do**

Beijou Blaise entre o quinto e o sexto ano, e isso mudou sua vida. Beijou-o como nunca poderia beijar uma mulher, como nunca poderia beijar outra pessoa e como se não fosse beijar mais ninguém. Mas a vida é cruel e injusta, e parou de beijá-lo antes do sétimo ano _oficial _acabar.

Você sabia que era por causa de Pansy; por causa da garota pouco atraente que recebia os sorrisos mais bonitos de Blaise. A menina para quem ele confessou os sentimentos e quem o aceitou com alegria. A mesma menina que namorou Draco Malfoy até um pouco depois de a Guerra estourar e que tentou te entregar a Voldemort.

Blaise não fez questão de lhe contar. Para ele, vocês não passavam de encontros breves pelos corredores ou embaixo de capas de invisibilidade raras. E você também não se importava com a falta de avisos; se importava com o que inevitavelmente perdeu.

Certa vez, Dumbledore insinuou que todas as pessoas tinham um pouquinho de cada casa. Em seu caso, você sempre havia negado isso, porque você não tinha _nada_ de Slytherin. Mas, no fim das contas, descobriu ser tão vingativo quanto os estudantes que vestiam verde.

Aproximou-se de Draco porque sabia que Pansy ainda gostava dele – mesmo que fraternalmente – e beijou-o porquê sabia que iria machucá-la. Ele mesmo havia dito que guardava um pouco de rancor de Blaise por ter roubado alguém que _seria sim_ sua esposa. A vontade era mútua, a falta de sentimentos também.

...Até você derrubá-lo na cama, meses depois dessa dita vingança ter sido completamente esquecida (_por vocês, pelo menos_), e beijá-lo em locais que nunca imaginou beijar, e deixar escapar que o amava e perceber que o sentimento era mútuo.

Foi proposital, infantil, banal. Foi necessário.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Minha primeira Harry/Draco e, como o prometido, vai para o Robin (L) E eu considero o sétimo ano "oficial" aquele que eles tiveram depois da guerra acabar.

**Reviews?**


	5. Draco x Hermione 1

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>3. DracoHermione: Hot'n'Cold**

Hermione Granger lamentou eternamente ter conhecido Blaise Zabini a fundo. Lamentou gostar de seus beijos, lamentou se encantar com seus olhos, lamentou cada gemido que deixou escapar quando ele a segurava firmemente contra si. Lamentou cada noite e cada manhã, cada sorriso e cada abraço, cada tudo e cada nada que teve com o Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy não lamentou o que teve com Pansy, mas sentiu raiva. Como ela ousava trocá-lo tão facilmente? Irritá-lo com um simples "Eu amo mais Blaise do que temo você"¹ (_e o que raios isso significava!_)? Entristecê-lo por se casar com alguém que nunca quis ser seu amigo?

E foi assim que começou. Dois sentimentos diferentes sendo misturados com a junção de dois corpos de personalidade diferente. Hermione nem sabia o que estava fazendo, só queria esquecer-se de Blaise com a pessoa mais parecida com ele que encontrou. E Draco queria ferir os dois – e talvez seu próprio orgulho – com alguém que poderia causar impacto nos dois pombinhos.

Um encontro inesperado. Uma noite a mais na casa dela. Um convite para jantar. Uma ida ao tal de cinema. Sexo a qualquer instante. Viagens à Paris, à casa dos pais, à qualquer lugar que não lembrasse Blaise e Pansy.

E os anos passaram. E a menção daqueles nomes já não fazia mais nenhum efeito a nenhum dos dois. A apatia tomava conta de ambos, que preferiam perder o tempo sorrindo um para o outro na cama.

Foi pensando assim que Hermione virou-se para Draco, os olhos intensos dela sorrindo para ele.

"Casa comigo?"

Draco não perguntou se era errado ela pedi-lo em casamento ou se era estranho que isso tenha ocorrido. Simplesmente sorriu também.

"Caso".

* * *

><p>¹. Avatar – A Lenda de Aang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Não é a melhor fanfic do mundo, mas sinto orgulho de ter escrito porque simplesmente me livertou das amarras do _eu não sei escrever DracoHermione_. Escrevo adoidada, agora. Apaixonada também. Simplesmente é maravilhoso escrever e por isso há mais uma fanfic. E depois dessa ideia de fazer a Hermione pedir o Draco em casamento, eu simplesmente quis escrever direto isso XD Um dia eu vou escrever uma super fanfic sobre isso, prometo!

**Anyway, reviews?**


	6. Draco x Ginny 1

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>6. DracoGinny: Lovin' you, lovin' me**

Não era como se gostasse demais de Blaise, ou que o amasse. Era só que não gostava da ideia de ser trocada por Pansy Parkinson. Já era uma vergonha ser trocada sem ter a chance de lutar – muito embora Ginny lutou e perdeu, mas pelo menos lutou – e ainda por cima tinha de perder para aquela _vadia_?

Pensamentos assim eram sempre os piores.

Mas pelo menos não era a única que estava nessa situação. Draco Malfoy estava visivelmente abalado por também ter sido trocado. Ele e Pansy estavam noivos até um mês atrás; a data do casamento havia sido marcada! Pessoas que faziam isso, não tinham coração.

Ela também gostaria de ter. Mas como isso era impossível – porque até mesmo Blaise e Pansy tinham coração, tanto que amavam um ao outro com vigor, mesmo não demonstrando isso em público –, preferiu ficar sem seu provedor de emoções (_não o cérebro, o coração, e vocês entenderam_) por um dia.

- Olá, Malfoy. Posso te pagar uma bebida?

**X**

A menina os encarou, incrédula.

- Foi _assim_ que vocês se conheceram _de verdade_?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, sorrindo como adolescentes. A filha só revirou os olhos.

- Céus, eu nem devia ter perguntado!

Os dois riram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Não é minha primeira DG, mas é a primeira que eu posto. Na verdade, eu nem gosto desse casal, mas que é que eu posso fazer se as ideias estavam acabando? xD No fim, eu gostei bastante, mas não pretendo evoluir minha escrita com essa casal.

**Reviews?**


	7. Draco x Hermione 2

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>7. DracoHermione: Clichê**

Era uma vingança simples. Hermione e Draco fingiriam um relacionamento para fazer ciúmes em Blaise e Pansy, que estavam felizes demais para se lembrar que largaram os dois. Hermione, que era uma grande fã de filmes e livros _muggles_ deveria ter lembrado que aquilo era um problema tremendo, que nunca dava certo e que no fim eles cairiam no maior dos clichês. Sua vingança, porém, cegou-a nesse quesito.

Foi uma surpresa, portanto, quando percebeu estar gostando demais da companhia de Draco. De rir de seus comentários ácidos e de discutir por coisas banais com ele. Ginny lhe disse, isso era coisa de casal que se gostava de verdade. Ela negou veementemente, como já era de se esperar.

Draco também estava nessa situação. Até que a Granger não era tão ruim, e a inteligência dela era uma coisa assustadora, mesmo. Sem falar que era esforçada e, se ajudasse com algumas dicas, até que sabia se vestir bem. Também era uma moça de família e seria uma ótima mãe. Poderia ser um bom partido, se não fosse pelo sangue. E ele gostava de mentir para si mesmo.

Os poucos meses que passaram juntos, tentando fazer ciúme ou estragar a felicidade do casal, foram falhos e divertidos. Divertidos porque era bom estar com o outro; falhos porque Blaise e Pansy não prestaram a atenção neles.

Mas não pararam o relacionamento e os encontros e os beijos e as mãos dadas, por mais irritante que fosse conversar com o outro sobre questões do sangue. Antes de perceberem que aquilo não deu em nada, souberam que havia dado em _tudo_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Tão clichê quanto o meu tema, ficou esta fanfic. Mas não é tão ruim, eu acho. Pelo menos eu consegui deixar fofinho!

**Reviews! E, por favor, NÃO favoritem se não forem deixar review. Não é justo para quem escreve.**


	8. Theodore x Draco 2

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>8. TheodoreDraco: Love, Lies and Us  
><strong>

Era uma mentira deslavada. Sempre fora. Não era Draco quem namorava Pansy, era _ele_. Ele, Theodore Nott. Draco namorava Blaise, amava Blaise, vivia por Blaise. Pansy era apenas uma fachada, uma maneira de enganar a família e os amigos. E Nott era o namorado amigo, aquele que não se importava em fazer isso pelo _bem_ dos outros e porque ele e Pansy riam bastante. Os quatro riam bastante.

Pansy e Blaise principalmente. Riam _deles_.

Pois quando a brincadeira ficou chata, eles terminaram tudo e foram embora. Para outra escola, outra cidade, outro país, outro mundo, outro universo. E deixaram os dois ali, parados, sem coração ou direção. Sozinhos.

Draco sentiu raiva. Sentiu tudo o que deveria ter sentido de verdade por Blaise, menos amor. Sentiu que deveria ter notado, que deveria ter comentado mais sobre aquela amizade, que deveria ter se vingado de verdade daquela Pansy idiota que se fez de amiga.

E ele, Nott, o desconhecido, guardou os sentimentos para si. Como é que poderia reclamar de algo que aparentemente nunca teve? Porque as pessoas culpavam o mau humor de Draco pelo que Pansy fez, mas e ele? Ele sempre fora o elemento escondido, esquecido, a incógnita que não aparece na equação. Não havia sentimento que pudesse expor ao mundo, que não expusesse todos eles.

Uma vez seu pai lhe disse que era bonzinho demais, como um Gryffindor. Enfim entendeu o que isso significava.

**X**

- Você não sente ódio?

- Claro que sinto, só que se eu expor, o que será de você?

Um sorriso.

- Obrigado por isso, Nott.

- Não há de quê.

Draco segurou sua mão, e os olhares se encontraram.

- Queria poder ter amado você primeiro.

Foi a vez de Nott sorrir.

- Bem, você pode.

E antes que Draco compreendesse, já o puxara para um beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Eu gosto dessa fanfic. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto dela. Acho que é porque eu sempre gostei demais desse casal, mesmo sem escrever muito.

**Reviews! E, por favor, se quer colocar nos seus favoritos, mande um comentário, antes~ Afinal, ninguém posta uma fanfic se não estiver interessado no feedback!**


	9. Draco x Ginny 2

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>9. DracoGinny: Love Drunk**

Blaise lhe deixou uma carta. Nem pôde dizer diretamente que se casaria com Pansy. Fugiu para os Estados Unidos com ela no mesmo dia, sem dar chance a Ginny de ir atrás dele, sem levar alguma coisa. Levou o dinheiro e esqueceu todo o resto, inclusive da namorada.

Por muito tempo, isso a deixou enfurecida. Queimou as roupas, jogou os acessórios, quebrou os objetos. Era uma garota abandonada, tinha o direito de fazer tudo o que quisesse, e ninguém poderia culpá-la.

Dentre as coisas, estava matar os dois – Blaise e Pansy –, só precisava do endereço. E tinha de admitir que teve essa ideia depois de um ou dez copos de vinho (_não taças, mas copos_) e estava meio alterada.

Meio.

Foi assim que parou na casa de Malfoy e bateu em sua porta até que ele a atendesse. Deu de cara com alguém sonolento, mal humorado e um pouco entristecido. Ah é, ele também fora abandonado.

Antes mesmo que ele a convidasse para entrar ou a expulsasse, disse seu plano para ele. Queria o endereço – sabia que ele se comunicava com os dois amigos, apesar do sofrimento – e queria _agora_. Recebeu apenas um arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Você está bêbada.

- E armada. Agora me passe o endereço!

- Você não pode ficar feliz por eles?

- Claro que não! Nem deveria!

- E que tal se vingar de outra maneira?

- E como eu poderia me vingar desses dois?

**X**

Suspirou contra o peito do homem, as mãos brincando com o cobertor quente e confortável. Não estava mais bêbada.

- Você tem razão, _Draco_. Essa vingança é bem, _bem _melhor.

(_Devia ficar bêbada e alterada mais vezes_)

**X**

Mais tarde, quando seus filhos lhe perguntassem como ficou com o papai, ela simplesmente coraria e desconversaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Minha melhor Draco/Ginny. Não sei por quê, mas sempre que eu leio, tenho vontade mil de escrever mais com esse casal. Uma pena que eles são intragáveis para mim. Oh, FTW, what u did with me?

**Reviews! E, por favor, não se esqueçam de enviá-la se forem colocar essa fanfic nos favoritos. Porque, no fim, ninguém posta fanfics aqui se não for para receber feedback!**


	10. Harry x Draco 2

**Sumário: **O que restou daqueles que foram deixados para trás, em nome da felicidade?

**Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners in Crime For The Win!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Coletânea de drabbles destinada ao Projeto For The Win!, do fórum 6v.<br>Atividade do Trickster: Escrever o mínimo de dez fanfics de ships espelhos do casal que representa (exemplo: Harry/Pansy tem como casal espelho Draco/Ginny, porque Draco namorou Pansy e Ginny namorou Harry. Não é preciso que seja canon).  
>Obrigatório: Citar que o casal espelho só ficou junto porque o casal da seção ficou junto.<br>Casal que representa: Blaise/Pansy._

* * *

><p><strong>7. HarryDraco: You & Me & Them, Forever**

Pansy não chorou quando lhe disse que iria se casar com Blaise porque os pais queriam. Estava com a voz melancólica, mas era uma garota forte e não lamentou a decisão. Os Parkinson não eram conhecidos por casarem por amor e sua filha não seria uma exceção.

Blaise sabia disso. Fizera de propósito, fizera do jeito certo, e conseguira o que sempre quis: a amiga de infância. Claro que Draco sabia disso – e era uma razão a mais para odiar o colega, embora nunca tenha dito a ninguém – e claro que sabia que Pansy seria bem cuidada e amada e no fim acabaria amando-o também. Ela sempre acabava amando. Se não por fraqueza, por sabedoria.

Era melhor assim.

Só faltava avisar Potter disso.

Potter, que amava Blaise, que poderia fazer tudo por ele, que parecia sempre tão submisso. Potter que abandonou os sonhos de ter uma família, que abandonou a chance de ser uma pessoa muito melhor do que já era, Potter que bebia constantemente para entender onde deu errado, sem perceber que nunca dera certo.

De alguma forma, e com o tempo, os dois começaram a se encontrar mais – Potter e Draco, claro. Conversar mais, lamentar menos, sorrir um pouco. Não falavam sobre família, carreira e sonhos possíveis e impossíveis. Lembravam do amante e da namorada que sorriam na foto de jornal; lembravam de coisas que seriam melhores se não fossem feitas. Até o dia em que, cansado de ter pena de si mesmo, Harry (_Harry, não Potter, desde quando? Já faz uns anos, responderia à Pansy com um sorriso no rosto_) atacou-lhe os lábios e procurou carinho nos pontos certos do corpo de Draco. Quase apaixonado se não fosse desesperado, mas tinham muito tempo para consertar isso.

E nos braços do amante do inimigo, acharam conforto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Fechando com HD! Eu nem gosto tanto assim do casal (_acho bonitinho, mas tenho coisas melhores para escrever_), mas eu gostei realmente dessa fanfic. Assim como todas as outras. De alguma forma, fiquei orgulhosa pelo que escrevi durante a pressão tensa que foi o FTW!

**Reviews! E, por favor, mandem-nas se forem salvar as fanfics nos favoritos!**


End file.
